<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DAY 23 - "I don't think that I was supposed to see/ know about that" by E_Leonora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372888">DAY 23 - "I don't think that I was supposed to see/ know about that"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora'>E_Leonora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Days Writing Challenge, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Secret Crush, Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto revealed Sasuke's little secret. This prompted him to reveal his own too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DAY 23 - "I don't think that I was supposed to see/ know about that"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto was at his friend's house. </p><p>He was sitting on the couch waiting for him to bring drinks and snacks from the kitchen. PS was already turned on, and they could start playing Mortal Kombat as they planned. </p><p>While Sasuke was in the kitchen, his cellphone started ringing. Naruto turned to the sound and took the phone in his hands with curiosity. The number was unknown.  Because, no one answered a text message came, : - 'Hello, Sasuke. Call me back, when you have time.'</p><p>This piqued Naruto's curiosity. It didn't give him peace, and he wanted to know if Sasuke was seeing someone without letting him know. </p><p>He just needed to know who was that who called him. </p><p>He found nothing unusual, when he looked through Sasuke's older messages, so he decided to look into gallery.  </p><p>When he opened it, he saw a few ordinary photos he knew Sasuke had taken, and then when he looked a little further, he saw some pictures of himself. He froze.</p><p>Some of those pictures Sasuke seemed to take when Naruto wasn't paying attention to him. Mostly when he was doing something and was focused on things other than the world around him. 'Why did Sasuke took pictures of me?' He continued to scroll through the gallery and found a few more pictures of him, which Sasuke apparently had downloaded from his Facebook profile. 'Wha-'</p><p>At that moment, Sasuke walked into the room. Naruto jumped a little, but he was still holding the phone in his hand. He was visibly puzzled. Sasuke laid two glasses on the table and a bottle of juice, then returned to the kitchen to bring the bowl of snacks. He didn't notice that Naruto was actually holding his phone in his hands. </p><p>Blonde boy continued to look through the gallery and saw few more pictures of himself. Other than that was nothing out of the ordinary. He felt confused, and flattered at the same time.</p><p>Sasuke returned to the room again, laid the bowl on the table and then noticed that Naruto was holding his cellphone in his hand, and saw the confused expression on blonde's face. He immediately ripped the phone from his hands, and shout: "Naruto, what the hell? Why are you touching my phone?"</p><p>"Sasuke I - I'm sorry. It was ringing so I just looked at who was calling you..."</p><p>"Why do you care who calls me!?" </p><p>Silence. Naruto just stirred nervously in place, and bowed his head.</p><p>Then Sasuke felt regret that he started yelling at his friend.</p><p>But when he saw that Naruto had looked through his gallery he blushed and felt embarrassed. 'No. No. It can't be... oh, crap.'</p><p>Busted.</p><p>Naruto then suddenly spoke: "I - I just... I don't know..." then he asked because this time Sasuke was silent, "Sasuke, why do you have so many pictures of me on your phone?"</p><p>Sasuke blushed even more. He clutched the phone in his hand and had the strong desire to just disappear. </p><p>Then he simply said, "Go home Naruto."</p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p>"Because I told you so." </p><p>"But, but Sasukeee..."</p><p>"I can't see you again in here." said Sasuke, and turned to go to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him.</p><p>"What the hell? Sasukeee!" Naruto ran after him but too late. He couldn't get into the bathroom. "Open the door! Sasuke!" he was yelling and banging on the door.</p><p>"Go home!"</p><p>"But why? I don't understand..."</p><p>"Just leave me alone."</p><p>"Is it because of these pictures?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"So, I'm right..."</p><p>"Go home Naruto!"</p><p>"No. I refuse."</p><p>"Idiot."</p><p>"Hey! You're the one who acts idiotic now."</p><p>Sasuke didn't answer and didn't even open the door. Naruto knocked but in vain.</p><p>"Sasuke, why are you so stubborn?"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Naruto started to feel frustrated. He sighed loudly and began to speak: "Sasuke, I want you to know that I'm not mad at you for having my pictures on your phone... I'll admit to you that sometimes I go out to check your facebook profile to see your pictures."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Sasuke... please, open up."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Argh, come on!"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>Naruto leaned against the door and waited. "Come out, we could've been playing by now. Don't be childish..."</p><p>"I said. Go. Home."</p><p>"But why? You didn't say why."</p><p>"Just go already."</p><p>"No. You're acting childish and you're overreacting. Come out, and face me like a man!"</p><p>Eventually the door opened and Sasuke stepped outside, glaring at him. At that moment Naruto stepped in front of him, and looked him straight in the eye. Sasuke struggled to stand straight. "Well, here I am."</p><p>"Finally." Naruto replied and stepped so close to him that their noses were almost touching. Sasuke could feel his breath on his face and he trembled against his will. Naruto pinned him to the wall and laid his hands on both of his sides.</p><p>"So tell me Sasuke, what is the problem?" Naruto asked a question even though he already knew the answer as soon as he saw him when he stepped outside. But he wanted to be sure. While Sasuke was in the bathroom, Naruto connected pieces.</p><p>Sasuke's face flushed again from nervousness and of closeness. He avoided now looking Naruto in the eye, but Naruto continued: "look me in the eyes when I am talking to you..."</p><p>"I can't, you're so close... it's uncomfortable."</p><p>"Hm..." Naruto leaned his body closer. He liked that he made raven-haired boy so nervous.</p><p>Sasuke turned his head to the side, and Naruto continued to speak, "Never mind, you'll admit it one way or another, it's only a matter of minutes."</p><p>Sasuke rolled his eyes and tsked. "You're so full of yourself..."</p><p>Naruto then began to speak close to boy's ear in a gentle voice: "But of course, because, I like you too, you know?" Then a thought went through his mind, 'I would probabbly never admit it to you if I hadn't looked through your phone.' </p><p>That was what encouraged him to take the initiative. But also because Sasuke was so cute when he was nervous. And Naruto didn't want to miss the opportunity.</p><p>And Sasuke released a sigh. His eyes widened and his heart started pounding fast in his chest. He began to get more nervous, but excited as well.  </p><p>But he said nothing. Words, they were stuck in his throat, and Naruto continued to breathe close to his ear. It was so arousing.</p><p>Then blonde suddenly thrust his hips forward and their hard erections touched through their clothes. Naruto smirked and said, "I knew it." Sasuke started biting his lower lip. He closed his eyes and didn't dare to turn to look onto the other boy.</p><p>Naruto tucked Sasuke's black strands of hair behind his ear and began licking his earlobe.</p><p>"Aaahhhh... N-Naruto..." Sasuke breathed out and shuddered.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>Only moans were the answer. Naruto took the initiative again just as Sasuke opened his eyes. He grabbed boy's chin and turned his face to him. This time Sasuke looked at him and the blond boy could see the desire in those black eyes.</p><p>Then he looked down at Sasuke's beautifully shaped lips and Naruto licked his own instinctively. He ran his finger gently over them and whispered: "Oh, Sasuke you have no idea how many times I've dreamed about this."</p><p>He saw surprise in Sasuke's eyes and smiled. "You didn't expect that, did you?"</p><p>Sasuke only shook his head. </p><p>In a split of second Naruto clasped their lips into a kiss. It didn't take long and they started to kiss passionately, tongues touching. It was wet, hot and sweet. Sasuke puts his hands on Naruto's back and leaned closer. He, too, had long dreamed of a moment like this. </p><p>Happiness was overwhelming him, every passed second. </p><p>Naruto was now one hundred percent sure why Sasuke had his photos on his phone. He didn't ask him again. The reason was the same though, as the one why he used to visit Sasuke's facebook profile frequently.</p><p>After a long kissing session, they had to stop to catch their breath.</p><p>Naruto started to run his fingers through black strands of Sasuke's hair, then moved them to stroke his flushed face.</p><p>And Sasuke was melting from his touches. They continued to kiss again, and nothing but the two of them existed in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>